Military School
by MelissaW
Summary: I don't know who is going to be paired up in this story. But Miyuki,Shizuma,Tamao,Nagisa,Shion,Kaname,Momomi,and Chikaru are going to be in this story. Obviously they are going to military school. Can they handle it? Hmmmmmm I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Ok guys I finally found something to write about. Our girls are going to military school. Hehehe. There are going to be OCs in this story it seems like there are a lot but to make this story work it's the minimum I could put in. Obviously the girls will be addressing each other by their last names. Also for those who read my last story we have Tysha and Nadia returning even though they wont be the main characters this time.

Lastly I know that not everyone knows how a Platoon is formed so I wrote out a verbal diagram for you guys. This isn't accurate to military standards but its close enough for the story.

A Platoon(24 people) has **3** squads. A squad (8 people) has **2** teams. A team has** 4** people.

So there will be 24 characters in our Platoon. Relate the **3** squads to Miator, Spica, and Lullium and it wont be confusing.

* * *

Chikaru looked at her watch as she stood outside on the rectangular overview deck of Tokyo international airport. Only an hour left before she would have to leave her country to go who knows where. The weather matched her mood as she looked around the deck and saw her friends and some new faces waiting just as she was. There was a dark overcast and a steady flow of light rain and wind that would occasionally blow onto the open deck between the floor and the ceiling.

"Damn." Chikaru heard a girl say as a gust of wind blew cold rain onto her as she was sitting to close to the edge of the deck. The girl looked at her laughing friend with a frown. "Shut up Nadi."

Chikaru smiled at the scene before continuing to scan the people on the deck. Chikaru wondered what it'll be like to spend six months in military school with these people. A frown spread across Chikaru's face at the though of military school and how she feels like she is the only one going there who shouldn't really be going there.

On the other side of the overview deck stood Kaname and Momomi looking very upset.

"It's been three days since we got the news and I still can't believe it." Momomi stated with anger. "It's all Shizuma and Nagisa's fault. No I blame Shizuma the most. If she hadn't of barged into the cathedral like that none of this would have happened Kaname."

"I agree. But I feel like this is no big deal. I mean what's six months in a military school anyway. It's not like the real army." Kaname felt annoyed at the sudden military school idea by the sister's and how all their parent's agreed to such a stupid idea but it was nothing Kaname felt she couldn't handle. "Besides we'll be together."

Momomi sighed before she began to speak. "Kaname they put us in the highest ranked Military school in the world. This is going to be a lot harder than you want to believe."

Kaname pulled Momomi into a hug. As they both sat silently both wondering how hard it will really be.

Shizuma watched Kaname and Momomi embrace and looked over towards Nagisa. Nagisa had been devastated by the news of going to a military school and no matter what Shizuma would tell Nagisa the girl would not relax. Nagisa sat on a bench on the overview deck as a small gust of wind sent her shivering. Shizuma would comfort Nagisa if she didn't feel so guilty about what was happening. Shizuma always did what she wanted and got away with it and would have never dreamed that all she had done would come around and bite her in the ass like it had just done. Miyuki walked over to Shizuma and stood next to her as she folded her arms.

"Hi Miyuki." Shizuma mumbled. Miyuki had barely even spoken to her since they all got the news. Standing next to Shizuma was the most Miyuki has done since then.

"I feel like ignoring you for the next six months wont do either of us any good so I've decided to talk to you again." Miyuki stated. "Besides I think going to this school without my best friend would be a bad idea."

"Well that's you Miyuki." Miyuki and Shizuma turned around to see an angry Shion speaking. "Shizuma you stay the hell out of my way when we get there. I don't even want to see your face."

Shizuma felt bad but wasn't about to let Shion have the satisfaction of thinking she put her in her place. "You can just avoid me Shion because I'm not going to make the effort for you."

Tamao walked over to Nagisa's bench and sat down next to her tuning into the argument between the two upper classmen.

"How are you feeling Nagisa?" Tamao asked with the best smile she could conjure up at that moment.

"I'm scared and very upset. I know Shizuma didn't mean for things to happen the way they did when she came into the cathedral and busted in on the Etoile election and I'll admit that it was what I wanted but right now I just want space from Shizuma and I think she knows it." Nagisa looked towards the ground as she spoke. "The whole thing makes me sad. Military school isn't for me."

There was nothing Tamao could do except sit next to her friend in silence and fight the urge to wrap her arms around her and tell her everything will be ok. No she couldn't do that. Not after the Etoile election.

Miyuki had walked away from the argument that she was almost in the middle of and went to stand on the opposite side of the overview deck. Just as she was about to be consumed in deep thought two buys around the same age as Miyuki came up to her.

"Hello there." One of the guys greeted Miyuki with a smile. He looked Hispanic and had black hair that was slicked back and a perfect tan. His eyes were hazel and if Miyuki didn't play for the other team she could see herself with this guy. The other boy was really pale as if he lived in the northern continents but he had jet black hair that was a major contrast to his skin and he was skinnier than his toned tan friend.

"What's up?" The pale boy asked as he lit a cigarette he pulled from his jacket pocket. "You want one."

"No thank you." Miyuki replied. "That's gross and it'll eventually kill you."

"We all are gonna die one day why not live life the way you want to. Wouldn't it suck if I lived to be sixty years old and died of lung cancer and you died when you were twenty five from a car accident you didn't cause?" The pale boy asked as he inhaled smoke through the cigarette filter.

Miyuki was shocked and didn't know how to respond. What a rude person.

"Geez man what's wrong with you. This is why you'll never get laid." The tan boy laughed as he slapped the back of his friends shoulder with an open hand. "You'll have to excuse him. He is a little special. You can call me Rodriguez. I lived in Japan almost my whole life. I guess you can call me a military brat from the U.S. and this here is Baker. He is from the Netherlands and his parent's decided to move here when he was six for a new job opportunity."

"Thanks for the grand introduction." Baker replied as he rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you both." Miyuki lied as dread started to fall onto her. "You both don't seem to upset about going to military school."

"My dad is in the army I think I can handle six months in a military school after spending my whole life with him. This is going to be a vacation for me." Rodriguez said as he looked at Baker.

"I don't really care. I'll just get through it." Was all Baker said as he tossed his cigarette over the overview deck.

"You are so enthusiastic." A Spanish looking girl said as she approached the three. She was very beautiful but slightly intimidating. Next to her was another girl who looked half Hispanic and half Asian who was also very pretty but not as intimidating.

"Whatever." Baker frowned. "We know you two are."

"Really?" Miyuki asked. "You're excited about going to Military school?"

"Yup. Salazar and myself are going into the Military after this. My name is Rios by the way. Obviously that's our last names. Might as well get accustomed to that seeing as how that is what you are going to have to call us anyway." Rios looked over to her friend who was looking rather sleepy. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Yea but not enough." Salazar rubbed her eyes. "So what's your name?" Salazar asked Miyuki through a yawn.

"My name is Miy-." Miyuki stopped herself and continued. "My name is Rokujo. I'm here because I was forced to be just like the rest of the girls you see on this deck. We go to a private school and we got into trouble so this is our punishment."

There was a long pause as the four from outside Astrea Hill stood and processed the information. The silence was broke when Salazar burst out into laughter on the brink of tears.

"What?" Rios said over a laughing Salazar. "Oh man this is going to be horrible for you."

Miyuki was a little angry at the ridicule that was being placed upon her. "What you think I wont be able to handle myself?"

"No." Salazar said between laughing fits.

"Salazar be easy." Rodriguez said as he saw the anger rising in Miyuki.

"You sure you don't want a cigarette?" Baker asked.

"NO!" Miyuki said as she stormed away from the four.

"Geez that is the last time I decide to be friendly." Baker said with a nonchalant face. "Oh well."

"Man the three of you ruined my swagg." Rodriguez said.

"You're what?" Baker asked.

"His swagg, you know like game, he was trying to pick up the lesbian." Rios interjected.

"What?!? She is not a lesbian. How the hell would you know that anyway?" Rodriguez said.

"Gaydar." Salazar explained. "Enough said."

Rodriguez sighed and looked over at the other girls "You don't think they all are do you?" Rodriguez looked at Rios.

Rios just sighed and turned to the sliding doors as a man in a suite opened them.

"Ok everybody your plane is here." The man said as he turned back into the airport.

"Alright." Rios said as she heard several sighs coming from the private school girls. "Hey Nadi."

"What?"

"This might be hard for us if we have to work with them you know? Like they might bring us down. I mean I can just see it now. 'I broke a nail.' Or 'Eewww mudd.' I mean come on."

"We'll cross those bridges when we get to them." Salazar reasoned. "Besides we like to look good and we still can get down and dirty. Why do you think they can't?"

Rios shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the airport along with everyone else.

* * *

So yup let me know what you guys think. Please review and if this strikes some kind of spark in your brains that makes you wonder "What if that happened." Please let me know what it is.  Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: The only hard part about writing this story is throwing different characters in that people will like and be able to distinguish by last name and because there are so many it'll take a little while for updates.

Ok this chapter and ones to follow are going to have profanity in it. Why? Because that is how it is in the army…. Unfortunately everyone who goes into basic training comes out with a sailor's mouth.

I mean come on you're not going to be all like "Oh friend be careful buddy you are about to step on a land mind." No no no. You'll be more like "Holy shit idiot you're about toFu*c#ing kill yourself." See what I mean?

Well I hope people like this next chapter and I'll answer some of your burning questions in this chapter as well. Oh and the language thing. Everyone in this story speaks the same language. If I was planning on selling this story off the shelf I would care enough to put a story behind how everybody speaks English but I'm not.

* * *

**Inside Drill Sergeants Headquarters (HQ)**

Inside the Drill Sergeant's head quarters, which was just a concrete square room with a computer desk and computer and two chairs, stood twelve drill Sergeants and a First Sergeant. The First Sergeant out ranked everyone in the room and was in charge. All twelve Drill Sergeants listened intently at what they were being told.

"Ok Drill Sergeants here comes our second cycle of "Recruits" let's try not to mortify them like we did with the last cycle." The First Sergeant addressed his Drill Sergeants.

At his request you could her hushed laughter from the standing Drill Sergeants. Despite what every recruit thinks about the Drill Sergeants when they first see them they are still human. It may not seem like it but they are.

"Yes First Sergeant." The Drill Sergeants said in unison.

"Look Drill Sergeants normally I don't care what you do as long as you don't kill anybody because I trust your judgment however, this cycle is a little different. Why? Well because these high end rich people from Japan decided to send their daughters to our outstanding school Fort Crusader. This is a problem because these young females don't want to be here and I don't think they will last one week. Do what you feel will help them get through but don't go too easy on them use your discretion." The First Sergeant knew that this was not good news to the Drill Sergeants and that they were probably really mad right now.

"First Sergeant who exactly are going to be the Platoon Drill Sergeants for these females?" One of the Drill Sergeants asked with a hope that it wasn't him.

"Ok well here it is. The Drill Sergeants who will be in charge of their platoon are." Every Drill Sergeant in the room tensed up hoping their names wouldn't be called. "Drill Sergeant Swang, Drill Sergeant Bright, and Drill Sergeant Civil." At that moment you could hear all the Drill Sergeants except for the unlucky three sigh in relief. "That's all I have for you today Drill Sergeants you are dismissed." The First Sergeant said as he left the room. While the lucky Drill Sergeants were saying "Hey good luck babysitting." To the very unlucky ones.

* * *

Back at Astrea Hill Amane thought about her friends as she watered the flowers in her green house. She thought about the Etoile election and how Hikari and her had won by default. She felt like Hikari and herself wouldn't have won if Shizuma hadn't burst in like she did. Come to think of it more than half the student council and a few under classmen wouldn't be going to military school if Shizuma hadn't barged in like that. It was probably the last straw for the sisters at the schools. Because Shizuma had caused so much trouble it was easy for them to explode and catch a lot of people in the cross fire.

"Amane." Amane turned to see Hikari looking at her.

"Hi Hikari. Did you talk to the sister?" Amane asked.

"Yes. She said she would have an address for us when she get's one. I've already started writing letters." Hikari told Amane. "You know it's not fair to Chikaru that she had to go."

"I don't think it's fair for Kaname or Momomi to be their either even Shion. I can see though why the sister might lash out on the others. I mean Shizuma came and took Nagisa as Tamao practically gave Nagisa to her and Miyuki got all upset when they were leaving the Cathedral and yea Shion was a little to pleased with everything but that is still no reason to send all those people to military school. But according to the sister 'All who are involved are all who knew about it.'" Amane mocked.

"You know Amane I think we didn't have to go because we were the new Etoiles. I mean think about it if we went then there would be no Etoile." Hikari made a point.

"That's probably true." Amane sighed as she washed her hands in the green house sinks. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup." Hikari followed Amane out of the green house.

* * *

Shizuma couldn't help but squirm from discomfort as she was taking the longest bus ride she had ever taken. She had noticed some time ago that they weren't passing any more towns or people. They had drove for awhile and it had turned dark but it seemed like the rain from Tokyo followed them to who knows where.

"Is it strange that we don't know where we are?" Shizuma asked Nagisa who was sitting next to her staring out the window.

"How would I know? I'm just as lost as you." Nagisa stated blatantly.

Shizuma sighed and wondered if Nagisa and her would still be together after all this.

"I would offer you a cigarette if we were still aloud to smoke them." A pale boy told Shizuma as he saw her sigh.

"Thanks…. I guess." Shizuma responded unsure if she should be thankful to the gesture. "What's your name?"

"Baker." Baker said without looking at her but down to his magazine he had brought. "The answer to your question is no."

Shizuma looked confused.

"It's not strange that you don't know where you are." Baker said.

"Why?" Shizuma wanted to know.

"Because if you know where you are you know how to get back. They don't want people running away at night and trying to go back home. So if you don't know where you are and you try to run out in the woods you'll probably get lost and if you're lucky you might get found or you could die out there." Baker said nonchalantly.

The statement made Shizuma look at Nagisa and saw that the red head heard what baker had just said and was on the verge of tears.

"What's your last name?" Baker asked Shizuma.

"Hanazono." Shizuma answered.

"I'm surprised at how calm you are." Baker observed.

"I'm just stubborn. I refuse to let the sisters know I'm scared or worried." Shizuma replied.

Shizuma stood up to let Nagisa pass and use the restroom at the back of the bus. As Shizuma stood she scanned the bus to see Miyuki talking to the bus driver. There were a lot of people on the bus and it had reached its maximum capacity. All these new faces all arrived at the same airport as Shizuma and the rest. They looked like they were all brought from all over the world.

"So young lady you're going to have to watch everything you say when you're there no wait as a matter of fact it is best if you don't even speak at all." The bus driver was giving tips to Miyuki and how things run at Fort Crusader.

"So you're saying if we just keep our mouths closed and do what we are told everything will be ok?" Miyuki asked surprised. "That's what we do anyway. Well most of us." Miyuki turned to look at Shizuma. "Not that one." Miyuki pointed out her best friend.

"Well you make sure you keep her in check because one person can make everyone's life a living hell while you are there."

Shion, Kaname, and Momomi talked amongst themselves with the occasional butting in from Rodriguez. Chikaru had made friends with the Salazar and Rios. Chikaru was grateful seeing as how the two girls knew a lot about the military and were going to be a great help. Tamao sat staring out the window trying to figure out how to feel about the whole situation. Just as she was deep in thought a girl tapped her shoulder. Tamao turned around to see a girl younger than her.

"What's your name?" The girl asked. She looked maybe a year younger than Tamao and had her baby face still with a spontaneous expression.

Tamao thought for a minute and responded. "Suzumi."

The young girl smiled. "Not your last name. We aren't even at school yet. What's your first name?"

"Oh uh Tamao. I just figured that we all were going to end up having to call each other by our last names so why not start now."

The young girl laughed. "My name is Michelle and Tamao I have to inform you that you and I might not ever see each other again."

"What do you mean?" Tamao wondered. Weren't they going to the same school?

"The Fort is huge and we aren't the only ones going there. There are thousands of recruits there already and we get separated when we get there. It's possible to get lucky though and stay with your friends but not for you and I because we got off on separate air planes." The small girl and Tamao talked for awhile before drifting off to sleep on the bus ride.

The bus driver entered Fort Crusader through the main gate. All the bus occupants were still asleep and he wondered if he should wake them up. He had talked to the young lady up front for some time and had grown fond of her.

"Hey miss wake up."

Miyuki opened her eyes and had to look around to remember were she was. She saw the bus driver looking at her. "What?" Miyuki groggily said.

"A Drill Sergeant is about to come on this bus so be ready. This Drill Sergeant greets all the recruits and she gets really into it." The driver informed.

Miyuki turned around and called Shizuma's name to wake her up so she can wake up the others except it was a little to late.

Shizuma opened her eyes just soon enough to see a black female Drill Sergeant standing at the front of the bus.

"Everybody wake your asses up!" The Drill Sergeant yelled loud enough to make half the people on the bus jump. She didn't look happy at all actually she looked like she wanted to murder someone. She wore an all black uniform with the only sight of another color was her white name tag that Shizuma couldn't read at the moment. To top off the uniform the Drill Sergeant had a black round billed hat on her head with an emblem on the front part of the hat. The Drill Sergeant began to talk so fast that everyone squinted their eyes to try and catch every word.

"I'm only going to say this once and only once so listen up! I am Drill Sergeant Shiggs and I will be assisting you get all your issued items in your possession. You will only see me for one day and I thankfully wont have to look at your ugly faces again. When addressing a Drill Sergeant the first and last thing out of your mouths will be Drill Sergeant do you understand?!?"

"Drill Sergeant yes Drill Sergeant!" half the people on the bus yelled as some didn't hear a word the Drill Sergeant was saying and others were just in total shock. Nagisa looked like a frightened bunny and Kaname had to use everything she had in her not to laugh at the frightened girl. Momomi looked pissed off and Shion had a look of dread on her face. Tamao looked calm as did Shizuma and Miyuki. Chikaru had sank in her seat so the Drill Sergeant wouldn't see her smiling. Chikaru didn't know why but she found the whole situation funny.

"You recruits suck! Let's try that again. Do you understand?" The Drill Sergeant repeated.

"Drill Sergeant yes Drill Sergeant!" More people yelled but not everybody.

"That's better recruits but ya'll still suck! Now as ya'll can see it is raining outside. I don't like getting wet recruits so this is what's going to happen when you exit this bus you are going to immediately grab your personal bags out from under the bus and then you are going to step on the yellow shoe prints that are immediately right outside the bus and stand there till I'm done counting all you recruits. Then we are going to go right into the processing building. Do you understand!?"

"Drill Sergeant yes Drill Sergeant!" Everyone yelled this time except for Nagisa who was still in shock.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here ya'll got five seconds to get off my Fu*kin* bus!!!" The Drill sergeant yelled as she turned to walk out into the rain.

As soon as she finished her sentence though everyone all at the same time stood up to run off of the bus. In a rather quick fashion recruits started flowing out of the bus and grabbing their bags and immediately going to the yellow line as told.

"Hurry the hell up recruits you all move like pond water!" the Drill Sergeant yelled. The Drill Sergeant looked over to the bus to see a red haired girl slip on the steps and tumble to the concrete. "What the hell are you doing recruit!?!" The drill sergeant yelled towards Nagisa as she lay on the floor. "Somebody pick that pile off my road."

Lucky for Nagisa, Salazar was right behind her and lifted her to her feet and guided her to her luggage. Shizuma saw the scene and wanted to leave her yellow foot prints to help her so…..She did. Well at least she attempted to before the Drill Sergeant spotted her.

"Just what the hell are you doing recruit?" The Drill Sergeant asked a question she already knew the answer to. "What are you her girlfriend or something? Get your ass back on those yellow foot prints."

"Shizuma do what you're told." Shion hissed as she stood next to Shizuma on her own mark.

Reluctantly Shizuma went back to where she was supposed to be with an angry look on her face.

"Oh we have a hard ass recruit here do we?" The Drill Sergeant noted Shizuma's expression. At this point the rain had gotten heavier and everybody was soaked and standing in a perfect square formation thanks to the assistance from the yellow foot prints. The Drill Sergeant walked over to Shizuma with speed and stopped right in front of her face. "What's your name recruit?"

"Drill Sergeant my name is Shizuma Hanazono Drill Sergeant." Shizuma said over the noise of the heavy rain fall.

"Well Hanazono as you can see I am soaking wet and you know whos fault it is?" The Drill Sergeant asked.

"Drill Sergeant no Drill Sergeant." Shizuma responded.

"It's yours recruit! Because your buddy over here fell off the bus and caused the line to back up and you pissed me off on top of that. Since we can't get any wetter lets hang out here in the rain for a little bit. Everybody get in the push up position and start doing push ups right now!" The Drill Sergeant yelled and watched all the fresh new recruits do terribly formed pushups.

Kaname looked over to Chikaru and saw that Chikaru could do perfect pushups just like she could. How is that possible? Kaname couldn't recall any time she saw Chikaru working out. The thing that unnerved Kaname was how Chikaru was softly laughing as she did pushups on the hard concrete floor in the rain at night. Kaname wanted to punch somebody right now and couldn't possibly imagine what was so funny.

"Kaname look." Momomi looked in the direction of Nagisa so Kaname can follow her gaze. Nagisa was just laying on her stomach crying. This brought a slight smile to her face.

"Nagisa." Tamao called softly to her friend next to her. "Don't cry and try to hold yourself up. You don't have to go up and down just hold yourself there." Tamao tried to help her friend.

"Nagisa it's not hard to just hold yourself up." Miyuki tried to help as well even though Miyuki's arms were beginning to shake. Miyuki looked over to Salazar, Rios, Baker, and Rodriguez and saw them doing fast repetitions of pushups. Show offs. They all must have been outside in the rain for thirty minutes doing pushups before the Drill Sergeant lead the recruits inside.

"You all are lucky I have a time schedule to meet otherwise I'd have you out there all night." The Drill Sergeant said as the recruits filed into the reception hall of Fort Crusader. "This is what's going to happen you are going to walk down this hall to all the stations that are here for example you will get issued your new uniforms at one station, text books at another, Military gear at another and so on. When you are done you will be able to go to sleep. It is one in the morning right now. Let's see how fast you can get this over with."

Everyone who unloaded off the bus went through the line. They were issued a lot of things but they had their personal things taken away such as phones and electronics. The only thing they really kept was their hygiene products, undergarments, and address book for writing letters. By the time they got done they had a huge duffle bag on top of the bag they already had to carry. It had taken about an hour and a half so it was two thirty in the morning. Drill Sergeant Shiggs lead them to the Barracks and the males and females went to separate ones. Miyuki lead the female line into their barracks. The only thing you could see was two red lights waving around in the dark building and one emergency light above the entrance. When Miyuki first entered the strong scent of bleach filled her nose. Miyuki stopped under the emergency light not knowing where to go and the Drill Sergeant hadn't entered the barracks yet. One of the red lights started getting closer to Miyuki and she realized they were red flashlights. Then one very cute girl stepped next to her.

"Hi. You can follow me." The girl lead Miyuki as the other girls followed her through the dark building were another girl was sitting at a small wooden desk with a red flash light and a list of names and a pen. Miyuki's eyes had adjusted to the dark and saw that the girl at the desk looked really tough. She looked more fit than Amane. Miyuki also saw that the girl she first saw was cuter than she thought, she had brown hair and brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Why she was smiling Miyuki had no idea. Both girls had their hair up in a bun and were wearing the same shorts and shirt along with sneakers.

"This is Stenger and she needs to take all your names down before I can show you were you'll be sleeping." The cute girl informed. After all the new girls' names were taken the cute girl lead the others to a section in the barracks that they would be sleeping in. The barracks was a huge square room and it had cheaply made bunk beds in neat rows through out the length of the giant room. Right now most of those bunk beds were filled with sleeping girls.

"Don't worry you'll only be here for one night and then you'll go to your school." The cute girl told Miyuki seeing her face. "I was supposed to be gone this morning but they messed up my paper work and I had to stay another night. From what I hear we actually get rooms when we go to our schools and this whole thing is just a welcome to military school prank the Drill Sergeants pull on all the new recruits."

"Um what's your name?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Mitchell and you?"

"Rokujo." Miyuki replied and smiled as the other girl smiled at her.

"Well here you all are. Make sure to get some rest for tomorrow. It's not a hard day. The hardest thing is that you'll have to do is try to stay awake. Well goodnight." Mitchell said as she turned and left Miyuki and the others to pick what bunk they wanted. Grateful that they had a chance to change Shizuma landed on the nearest bunk bead to her.

"I really hope that this in not what this school is about everyday." Shion mumbled as she went to a random bunk and laid down.

"I thought it was funny." Chikarus smiled as she closed her eyes on her bunk.

"That's because you're a weirdo." Momomi said. "You were a weirdo at Astraea Hill and you're a weirdo now."

"Yea maybe you're right." Chikaru said.

"I thought it was easy." Rios said.

"Oh you know what Rios just shut up ok." Shizuma said pissed off. All she did was cause Rios and Salazar to laugh at her struggle. Shizuma looked over to see Tamao talking to Nagisa quietly and tucking Nagisa into her bunk. It made Shizuma angry but there is nothing she could do. She figured Tamao would use this time to get another chance with Nagisa. But even though Shizuma messed up she didn't think Nagisa would leave her. Would she?

Kaname looked over at Miyuki. "How are you handling all this? Not that I care I'm just curious."

"You see the girl that brought us here?" Miyuki asked.

"Mitchell?" Kaname asked.

"Yea. She is cute." Miyuki smiled.

"Wh-What? You are focused on a girl of all things right now?" Kaname smiled. "You know what if I didn't already dislike you I would say that you and I could have been friends."

"Oh geez thanks Kaname you don't know how much that means to me." Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Yea well I do what I can sometimes. Goodnight." Kaname was the last one to fall asleep without being able to be in the same bunk as Momomi. They were just to small.

* * *

I don't know if a lot of people will like this story but it is something I'm writing regardless because it's for my army buddies and I like writing this because it makes me remember things about basic training that I have forgotten.

So yea this story is loosely based on real events and sometimes it'll be dead on true stories. So if you would please write me some reviews I'd appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Another chapter but I have to say that after this one the rest will be a different and not so stressful and hectic on the girls. It'll still be crazy when it comes to the military aspect but this is military school not the real military so the next full chapters will involve very original school endeavors.

I wanted to put these characters in a new setting because there is only so much to write about if you follow the norm. I mean you could write about them at Astrea Hill or after they graduate and a lot of people would go for a college setting.

**For those who don't know what a formation looks like type in Military formation into google image search and it'll show you a bunch of pictures. Basically it's a bunch a people in an organized rectangle. **

**

* * *

  
**

Drill Sergeant Shiggs decided not to go to sleep after her long night with the newest recruits and the push up session she had in the rain. Why would she? That was only three hours ago. After a quick meal Shiggs went to her office that she was assigned to between the new recruit's male and female barracks. Her office was a small room that connected the male and female barracks so that no one would be able to sneak back and forth between the two. Shiggs sat down at her desk and sighed as she looked forward to her day off tomorrow. Till then she would have to make sure the new recruits were prepared as best she could prepare them for their new military school home. Shiggs leaned forward in her chair and picked up the P.A. Microphone next to her computer and switched it on.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The males and the females heard the all too familiar voice over the P.A. System. At first Nagisa thought she was dreaming until the voice became more consistent. When Nagisa realized that she wasn't dreaming she sat up and remembered where she was and her stomach developed about a dozen knots in it.

"This can't really be happening to me." Nagisa said aloud.

Rios had heard Nagisa and wondered if Nagisa would be the first one to go home.

"I Fuc*kin* hate this place!" a girl from across the barracks yelled as she jumped off her bed.

"Awww man this is horrible." Salazar said as she rolled over about to fall back asleep over the Drill Sergeant's voice.

"Nadi get your ass up." Rios said as she tossed Nadia off her bunk along with her mattress.

Miyuki rubbed her eyes and felt extremely groggy and her arms were sore from the push ups last night.

Shizuma scanned the large room and saw Shion, Kaname, and Momomi standing by their bunks waiting to be informed on what to do next and Nagisa and Tamao were sitting on their bunks. Chikaru looked like she had a massive headache as she rubbed her temples and looked down at the floor.

"Good morning recruits. You all have ten minutes to get into the uniform of the day which is your black school uniform, perform personal hygiene, and get your asses to formation. That means brush your stinking teeth!" The P.A. system clicked off and all the girls started heading for the bathrooms and sinks. There were about ten stalls and ten sinks but there were around fifty girls that needed to use them. Ten minutes isn't that long when you have to put on a complicated uniform as well.

Miyuki and the rest of the girls from Astrea Hill were about to follow the swarm of girls entering the restroom area when Mitchell approached Miyuki.

"Wait till they are done. Who said you have to go conduct proper hygiene first? You should get dressed first and by the time you're done the bathrooms and sinks will be free." Mitchell advised.

"We don't know what the hell we are doing." Shizuma blatantly stated.

Mitchell smiled and offered to help. Mitchell informed them how to wear their uniform the right way. They had a black T-shirt that they tucked into black slacks. She told them that they had to tuck their shoe laces of their pre-shined dress shoes into their shoes so they weren't hanging loose and lace the shoes as tight as they could. The final thing that they needed was the button down long sleeve black top with their name tags on them that would also be tucked in. Lastly they had a black belt with a silver buckle and black tie. This was just like the Drill Sergeants uniform except instead of a round billed black hat they had black berets.

"Ok that's pretty much it. Now you can go brush your teeth but hurry you only have five minutes left and we have to be standing in formation by then." Mitchell said as she let the girls pass by her. Miyuki stopped and spoke to Mitchell.

"How are you already ready?" Miyuki asked.

"I woke up ten minutes early. I kinda already knew what to expect. The Drill Sergeant is going to be mad today." Mitchell added.

"Why? We haven't even done anything wrong." Shion sneered as she progressively got pissed off at her situation.

"New recruits never make it down to formation on time their first day." Mitchell said as she walked towards the exit of the barracks. "Oh one more thing, if your hair touches your shoulders you have to put it up in a bun like this." Mitchell pointed to her hair that was in a perfect tight bun before she walked out of the barracks.

The girls rushed into the restroom area as fast as they could and hoped they would be on time.

Outside Rios and Salazar fell into the first rank of the formation hair up and uniforms looking sharp. It wasn't too cold outside but there was a slight chill, at least it wasn't raining. Formation was being held on a street right outside the barracks. You could see a few buildings not to far away and what looked like an oversized playground. Other than that there was a huge field and trees surrounding the entire area.

"Hey ladies."

Rios turned around to see who had just spoke and saw Rodriguez smiling at her. "Shut up." Was all Rios said before turning back around.

"Geez Rios is a morning person isn't she Salazar?" Rodriguez asked Salazar.

"I'm much worse so leave me alone." Salazar said as she saw Baker leaving the male barracks.

"What's up Baker." Salazar greeted as Baker fell into formation next to Rodriguez.

"Sup. Where is the rest of the original crew?" Baker asked.

"They should be out soon. I mean I thought they were making good time with that girl helping them." Rios said.

"Girl?" Rodriguez asked.

"Yea I think her name is Mitchell." Rios thought.

"Why are ya'll talking?" Drill Sergeant Shiggs yelled at the whole formation that consisted of four platoons (120 people) and everyone was talking until Drill Sergeant Shiggs seemed to be getting upset. "Here is one of the many lessons of the day. When in formation shut up." Shiggs looked at her watch. "I know all ya'll aren't here yet and your buddy's only have two minutes left. I suuuuuure hope they make it down here on time or else we are going to dance recruits. Dance on your hands and feet in the push up position that is."

"Shit." A recruit said under his breath. "It's probably the females."

Rios, Salazar, Baker, and Rodriguez watched the female barracks intently waiting for the rest of their crew to come out who were undoubtedly the last ones.

"Looks like they have about thirty seconds." Shiggs announced as she continued to watch her wrist as the seconds tick away on it. "Twenty seconds." Shiggs announced again. "Fifteen."

"Damn." Rios said under her breath. As soon as the words left her mouth the door to the female barracks opened. Shizuma, Miyuki, Shion, and Chikaru came running out first followed by Kaname and Momomi. Tamao and Nagisa hadn't left yet.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six!" Shiggs started counting down to what seemed to be an inevitable session of push ups. "Five, Four, Three!" Just as Shiggs hit three Tamao burst threw the door outside dragging Nagisa with her. "Two, One, Zero!" Nagisa and Tamao made it just in time. "I don't believe it. There is normally always someone who jacks this up for everybody. But to be honest I'm happy that you all aren't a bunch of screw ups. There might be hope for you yet."

This caused some of the recruits to smile a little.

Ya'll still suck though." Shiggs added wiping off any smiles.

Miyuki's heart rate was returning to normal after the dash out to formation. Miyuki thought they were going to be late for sure. Shizuma had so much hair she had to use three hair ties and about ten bobby pins to help her get it to stay in place. Miyuki looked at Shizuma's hair hopping it'll make it through the day. Momomi didn't know how to put her hair in a bun so Kaname and Shion were helping her while Chikaru helped Miyuki. Nagisa and Tamao were helping each other and Nagisa had so little hair it was hard to even form a bun. It didn't help when Nagisa dropped her toothbrush on the floor and used her finger to clean her teeth.

Just as Shiggs was about to move on two males exit the male barracks. Both of the males didn't have their berets on."What the hell is this Shit!?" Shiggs asked.

"Drill Sergeant we can't find our berets Drill Sergeant." One of the recruits said nervously.

The Drill Sergeant started getting angry as she thought of how stupid of a situation was in front of her. "Recruits how the hell did you lose your berets? You just got them three and a half hours ago and you haven't gone anywhere."

"Drill Sergeant I don't know Drill Sergeant." The two recruits said together.

"You don't know huh? Tell the formation your names." Shiggs said before she turned to the formation in front of her.

"Drill Sergeant Recruit Johnson Drill Sergeant!" The tall and skinny recruit said.

"Drill Sergeant Recruit King Drill Sergeant!" The average height but fat recruit said.

"Everybody I want you to say 'thank you Recruit Johnson thank you Recruit King' for making my Evening complete hell. Thanks to these two I'll have you out in that field exercising till you pass out!" Shiggs said. "Go on thank em!"

The whole formation in unison did as they were told. "thank you Recruit Johnson thank you Recruit King!" As soon as they finished Rios turned to the Male recruit who had said 'It's probably the females' and said "Those are some ugly looking females asshole. Just your type." Salazar had to work to hide her laughter.

"Well recruits the only reason why it's this Evening is because today you will be taking your first PFT (Physical Fitness Test.) and you will be going through a lot of briefings. The PFT test will include two minutes of Push ups and two minutes of sit ups and a 2 mile run. I can't make you do push ups right now because we just don't have time. But don't worry Recruits I wont forget you owe me." Shiggs centered herself on the formation. "When I'll call out right face that means everyone will turn their entire bodies to the right and then I'll say forward march and you will all start walking forward at the same time. Now let's see if you can do this without jacking it up. Ok. Right Face!" The formation eventually ended with everyone facing the right way after some people delayed to turn and others turned to their left on accident. Shiggs decided not to yell as she already was running late. "You all suck. Forward March!" The formation looked like a sloppy accordion as everyone started walking forward at different times. "You're killing me recruits. You're killing me!"

Shiggs lead the formation to a building off in the distance that other Drill Sergeants were entering.

"Ok this is the dinning facility. I want your plates full and I want you to eat everything. Trust me you'll need the energy. Also you will drink one full glass of water and another glass of whatever beverage you want. When I say any beverage I mean Gatorade or Juice.

Don't even think about getting soda! There is no talking at all in the dinning facility. If I catch you talking that means you are done eating. You will say please and thank you to the people serving you through the chow line. Once you sit down you have five minutes to eat and then you're done. Any questions?"

"Drill Sergeant no Drill Sergeant!" The recruits said in a loud and thunderous shout surprising Shiggs.

"I'm slightly impressed. You all sounded like you've been her for awhile. Alright start filing in."

The recruits filed in one by one through the chow line serving breakfast that included eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage.

Momomi noticed a lot of Drill Sergeants in the corner of the dining facility eating their breakfast away from the Recruits. Momomi looked at her plate and it was still half full. There was no way she was going to eat the huge meal that was served to her especially after she had to drink all that water. She looked over to her right to see that fat Recruit, King that lost his beret, scarf his meal down and look upset that there was no more. Momomi rolled her eyes in disgust as she switched her plate with his. Confused at first King looked at Momomi and back at his new plate as he shrugged his shoulders he finished her meal.

After everyone had finished eating, or their time was up, they left the dinning facility and formed up outside. Shiggs lead the formation to the largest building visible in the area. It was a two story white concrete building with glass doors. Really it was nothing pretty to look at but really plain but there were several flags of different colors waving in the wind in front of the building on flag poles.

"Ok Recruits you are going to follow me into this building and sit down in a classroom. Here you will be briefed. For you who don't understand what that means it means you will be informed on what the rest of your stay here is going to be like. No it wont be like today or last night so you can relax." Shiggs informed the recruits as she lead the way to their classroom.

As the recruits filed into a classroom (all 120 of them) Shiggs took her place at the head of the class. Salazar took a desk behind Shizuma as a frown formed on her face.

"How did you get all your hair in that bun?" Salazar asked trying to see past Shizuma's round and full silver hair. "It's the biggest bun I've ever seen."

Shizuma turned around and glared at Salazar.

"What?" Salazar asked.

"I think you should just chop that shit off." Rios added.

With a look of horror and then anger Shizuma replied. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm sorry! Did you three want to come up here and wow us of your knowledge on your current situation?" Shiggs interrupted the conversation.

"Drill Sergeant no Drill Sergeant." Shizuma replied.

"Can I do my job now Hanazono?" Shiggs asked sarcastically.

"Drill Sergeant yes Drill Sergeant." Shizuma replied again.

"Well thank you very much recruit. I'm going to give you an idea of what your weekly schedule will be like. Monday through Friday you will wake up at 5:00am for those of you who don't know military time yet. You will then conduct PT (Physical Training) Till 6:00am followed by personal hygiene time till 6:30am. From 6:45am to 6:55am you will have breakfast and immediately after you will go to your school campus and go to your classes from 7:00am to 2:00pm. After that your asses belong to the Drill Sergeants. You will conduct military training till 5:00pm followed immediately by dinner. After you are done with military training you will be confined to your dorms to study and lights out will be at 8:00pm. Then you will wake up and so the same thing all over again."

The whole classroom could be felt being pulled down at the tight schedule that Shiggs was presenting to them. Hopefully the weekends wont be so stressful.

"Saturday and Sunday." Shiggs paused and looked around the classroom before continuing. "Your asses belong to the Drill Sergeants."

The whole class didn't even try to hold back their sighs.

"Shut up Recruits. You only gotta do this for six months and then you're free. You'll be free and a lot better people. Suck it up! Now as I was saying. Saturday you'll be doing a lot of training so just accept it. Sunday is a different story. Some of you have different beliefs and whatever so Sunday morning is your time to prey and do whatever it is you all do. Sunday afternoon and evening will be easy. All you'll be doing is cleaning your barracks and mowing the lawn and doing "area beautification." Shiggs concluded.

"Oh joy." Miyuki thought aloud a little too loudly. Oops Miyuki thought as the Drill Sergeant looked right at her.

"You!" Shiggs pointed at Miyuki. "Get up here."

"Drill Sergeant yes Drill Sergeant." Miyuki said as she made her way to the front of the class.

"Ok smart ass you are going to demonstrate to everyone a new exercise. It is called the flutter kicks. Now lay down on your back recruit." Shiggs ordered.

Miyuki reluctantly laid on the cold tile floor.

"Now lift up your head from the floor about an inch and I want you to keep your legs straight and lift your feet six inches of the ground. Now put your hands behind your back." Miyuki did as she was told. "Now start kicking your feet."

Miyuki was doing well and finding the exercise easy. Shiggs turned around and began talking to the class again leaving Miyuki to her exercise.

"Like I was saying. That's pretty much it Recruits. You'll learn more as you go but the only thing I have left to tell you is that you'll be sharing rooms with one other Recruit. Also you'll be-." Shiggs stopped suddenly and looked through the class. The Recruits knew she was looking at someone but nobody knew who. Shiggs ran threw the Recruits fast and loud and came to a sudden stop in front of Nagisa's desk.

Tamao shocked at the Drill Sergeants sudden movements looked over to Nagisa and saw that her eyes were closed. She was sleeping!?!?

Shiggs smiled before yelling "WAKE UP!"

Nagisa almost fell out of her desk in complete shock and horror. Tamao wondered if Nagisa was going to have a heart attack.

"Recruit get up there with your fellow Recruit and start doing flutter kicks!" Shiggs yelled as Nagisa staggered to lay down next to Miyuki. Shiggs was about to go back to what she was doing when she heard someone laughing. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" She said as she spotted a laughing Chikaru. "You get your ass up there two. I suppose you think I'm funny. Well we'll see how funny I am this evening."

Shiggs continued her briefing until she informed the recruits that they needed to go back to the barracks and change into their PT uniforms which consisted of running shoes, black shorts, and grey T-shirt.

Shiggs lead the formation to the huge open field and had everyone break up into ten lines in front of ten other Drill Sergeants. "These Drill Sergeants will be counting and grading your push ups and sit ups and recording your run times." Shiggs informed the recruits. All the recruits did their two minutes of push ups and sit ups and now it was time for the run. "Ok Recruits this isn't hard ok all you have to do is run to one end of the field once and that is a mile run back and that's two. It can't get more simple than that and don't try to cheat either. I got Drill Sergeants on both sides." All the recruits lined up at one side of the field.

"How'd you do Miyuki?" Shizuma asked her friend.

"I guess bad. Six push ups and twenty two sit ups. The Drill Sergeant laughed so I guess it was bad." Miyuki thought.

"Chikaru what about you?" Shion asked.

"I did forty push ups and sixty six sit ups." Chikaru said.

"What?!? How the hell did you pull that off?" Kaname asked.

"Well I worked out by myself at school. No one wanted to join the work out club so I kept it alive myself." Chikaru informed a stunned Kaname who had did twenty three push ups and forty seven sit ups.

"Do you wanna know how many I did?" Rodriguez offered.

"NO!" All the girls in the crew except for Salazar and Rios said in unison.

Miyuki looked over to see that they hadn't started the run yet because the Drill Sergeants seemed to be in a discussion about something. Miyuki looked over to see everyone finish lining up and saw Mitchell stand next to her.

"Hey Rokujo." Mithcell said with a weaker smile than usual.

"Hi. Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Mitchell asked.

Miyuki just shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the other end of the field. Thinking that she is going to die on this run.

"Well I'm disappointed at myself right now. I felt I should have done more push ups and sit ups." Mitchell admitted.

"How many did you do? Miyuki asked.

"Well I did fifty push ups and sixty nine sit ups." Mitchell mumbled.

"What!?" Miyuki said in shock at how many this girl actually did and thought still that it wasn't enough.

"I know! It's bad." Mitchell said.

With squinted eyes Miyuki replied. "I wish I had your problems."

"Huh?" Mitchell didn't quite hear.

"Ok Recruits get ready!" Shiggs yelled before Miyuki could reply. "GO!"

All at once everyone ran to the other side of the field. Halfway to the other side the group started breaking up with the faster Recruits up front that included Kaname, Chikaru, and Rios from the original crew, Mitchell, and a few males including Johnson(One of the ones that lost is beret). Nagisa had fallen behind and Tamao with her. Tamao could have kept up with the main group but fell back for Nagisa. Shion, Miyuki, Shizuma, and Momomi were staying with the main group but were really struggling.

"Man I hate running." Salazar said as she slowly passed the four girls.

"Yup it sure sucks really bad." Baker said running along with Salazar. "Where is Rodriguez?"

Salazar turned her head to look back and would have laughed if she wasn't lacking oxygen. Rodriguez was just barely in front of all the slow people which included Nagisa and Tamao.

The four that were in the front of everyone else were Kaname, Chikaru, Rios, and Mitchell. They hadn't tried to break away from each other knowing that they would be better off if they tried to sprint the end and beat the other three. They were about a quarter of a mile from the end when Chikaru broke off with speed Kaname envied. Kaname wasn't going to lose to Chikaru and sprinted after her followed by Rios then Mitchell. Chikaru left the other three in a cloud of dust and the others knew they wouldn't pass her and started competing for second place between themselves. It was a very even sprint with all three girls side by side at full speed. Almost at the end Mitchell erupted with a final burst of energy and left Rios and Kaname behind. Rios was taken by surprise and couldn't accept the fact of coming in fourth between the four and kept on Mitchell's heels. Chikaru made it in first followed by Mitchell, Rios, and Kaname.

"Well I'll be damned. Recruit what is your name?" Shiggs said as she approached Chikaru.

"Drill Sergeant my name is Minamoto Drill Sergeant." Chikaru tried to hold her laughter in as the Drill Sergeant congratulated her with a slap on the back and a little bit of profane language.

"Drill Sergeant thank you Drill Sergeant." Chikaru thanked.

"Don't thank me Recruit. Thank your parents for sending you to the best Military School in the world." Shiggs turned around and walked away.

"Nice job." Mitchell said as she approached Chikaru.

Chikaru responded by busting out into the laughter she had been holding in.

"Uh ok." Mitchell walked away confused.

"Chikaru don't get used to this." Kaname told Chikaru. "You wont be the top runner next time." Chikaru got under Kaname's skin without even knowing it. Kaname hated to lose.

"Kenjo is right." Rios said with a smile. "It'll be me."

"You wish." Kaname replied.

"Hey calm down Kenjo go drink some water or something it was just an assessment it wasn't even a real record test." Salazar said as she walked in on the conversation. Everyone who was behind them started to cross the finish line.

"Whatever." Kaname said as she turned and walked away.

Shiggs watched as all the recruits recorded their run time while she walked towards the street. "Fall into formation!" Shiggs yelled and watched half the recruits look at her like she was stupid and the other walk slowly toward her as if they weren't sure what she was talking about. "Get in formation in front of me Recruits! Damn!" At that everyone ran into formation. "Right face." This time more people did it right but not all. "Better. But ya'll still suck. Forward March. Recruits that was worse than this morning we gonna have to work on that." Shiggs marched the formation to the dinning facility for lunch and had them stop.

One by one they started filling the tables up. Rodriguez sat down and took a bite of his food.

"Ugh this tastes like shit." Rodriguez said as he chugged his water.

Shizuma who was sitting next to Rodriguez looked over at Shiggs in shock hoping she didn't think she had spoken. She was exhausted from the run and didn't feel like doing push ups.

"Rodriguez you better eat all your food or else I'll shove it down your throat." Shiggs said as she walked past him. "And shut up."

Shizuma to her own surprise started to laugh lightly as Rodriguez made faces while eating his food.

Tamao sat down next to Nagisa and looked up. A smile spread across her face as she recognized the girl on the bus named Michelle.

"Hi." Michelle whispered as Shiggs had her back turned to them.

"Hi." Tamao whispered back. "How did you do today?"

"Eh not so good I don't have any arm strength." Michelle told her. "I only did three push ups." Michelle frowned.

"That's ok. Nagisa couldn't even do one." Tamao said.

"Be quiet Tamao." Nagisa said a little too loud causing Shiggs to turn around and spot both their guilty faces. Fortunately for Michelle her back was turned to Shiggs.

"Aoi, Suzumi you both are done go outside and start the formation now." Shiggs dismissed the two.

As Tamao got up Michelle whispered one last thing to her. "My last name is Toko."

"Toko." Tamao accidently repeated.

"Damn it Suzumi it's a problem when a Drill Sergeant knows your name on the first day. When I get outside I better see you doing push ups!" Shiggs yelled as Nagisa and Tamao walked outside.

"Who was that?" Nagisa asked as Tamao started doing push ups as she smiled thinking of her new friend.

"I met her on the bus over here." Tamao replied as she was struggling just to hold herself up.

Nagisa hadn't even begun school at Fort Crusader and she was already feeling like her life was over. Getting yelled at all the time, doing all this exercise, eating disgusting food, and getting no sleep this isn't her thing and she wanted to go home. As soon as she got an address for herself she was going to write her mother a long letter describing how terrible a place this was and how she had learned her lesson and just wanted to go home.

After everyone was done eating Shiggs took them back to the barracks to pack and organize their things to leave on a few busses to their separate schools. Shiggs gave them three hours to do this when they only needed a half hour. After everyone was finished all they had to do was wait. Shion, Kaname, and Momomi were sitting on their bunks talking back and forth.

"Shion, how do you feel about all this? Now that you're here is it any different from what you expected?" Momomi asked as she sat leaning into Kaname's arms.

"Despite the fact that this isn't the real deal yet I have to say that I don't like it but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. It's bad but it's more annoying than anything. Especially that Drill Sergeant Shiggs." Shion replied "I can't stand her."

"I like it." Kaname put in.

"What?" Momomi asked a little surprised.

"Yea I know it sounds weird but I feel like this place pushes me to be stronger physically and mentally." Kaname replied.

"You are almost as weird as Chikaru. I'm taking a nap." Momomi said as she leaned her head on Kaname.

Shizuma and Nagisa were sitting on the floor next to their bags in silence. Both didn't know how to start a conversation. Well at least Shizuma was the one that wanted to start one.

"So how are you feeling?" Shizuma lamely asked.

"Horrible." Nagisa replied.

Shizuma sighed. "I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't think the sister would over react the way she did." Shizuma explained. "You know I really do love you right?"

"I do." Nagisa replied as she had to think about if she really loved Shizuma. With all the stress she had on herself at the moment she couldn't be sure of her feelings.

Without the immediate "I love you." In return for hers Shizuma's heart sunk and they both fell back into an even more awkward silence.

Tamao chatted with Toko the entire time.

"So you went to a Catholic school?" Toko asked.

"Yup. I still have a year to go there after this." Tamao said.

"That sounds really stressful to be in a catholic school." Toko said.

This caused Tamao to laugh. "Because this isn't stressful at all." Tamao replied.

Toko smiled. "It's different." Both girls were enjoying each others company and talked nonstop.

Meanwhile apart from the three Spicans and Miator's new couple and Tamao and her new friend Miyuki, Chikaru, Mitchell, Salazar, and Rios were in a circle talking and smiling.

"It's nothing to feel bad about Miyuki. You'll get better over time as you keep working out." Salazar tried to ease Miyuki's embarrassment as Rios continued to laugh at Miyuki's PT score.

"Shut up Rios." Miyuki cried.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'll stop." Rios said trying to clear the tears of laughter out from her eyes. As soon as she looked like she gained some of her composure she immediately started laughing again.

"Don't let it get to you Miyuki you'll do better next time." Chikaru tried to keep Miyuki at ease. Miyuki was a strong person mentally but physically she needed work and she knew it.

"Yea besides Drill Sergeant Shiggs had you doing flutter kicks before the PFT anyway so you were probably a little tired." Mitchell helped Chikaru with cheering Miyuki up. Little did Mitchell know it only took a smile from her to make Miyuki cheer up. Miyuki looked at Mitchell and immediately smiled and blushed.

"Oh yea because if she didn't do those flutter kicks she would have gotten seven whole push ups instead of six." Rios teased as she began to laugh again.

"Tysha Rios you are such an asshole." Salazar smiled at her friend as she gave her a light shove.

"You just wait Rios by the end of this six months I'm going to beat you in push ups." Miyuki vowed.

"OH!! That sounds like a challenge." Salazar instigated.

"Oh yea right we'll see Rokujo we'll see." Rios smiled.

"Oh yes we will." Miyuki laughed.

Chikaru watched the scene play out in front of her as she formed a smile at Miyuki. Miyuki without even realizing it was slowly getting used to her environment. Chikaru didn't find the whole military environment hard at all. In fact she found it easy. She was already in shape and she just had to do what she was told and the Drill Sergeants mannerisms were hilarious to her.

It was time to go and Shiggs called everyone down to formation were they had it that morning.

"Ok Recruits I guess this is goodbye. Before you go I want to give you a little bit of advise. Everything here is all mental. If you know you can do something you'll do it. If you doubt yourself you'll fail. Don't take the anything a Drill Sergeant says personally or else you'll hate it here. Last I want to say that you wont be able to make it through the next six months on your own. You all need to work together like a team." Shiggs spoke to the formation like a regular person for the first time. Giving the recruits some very much needed comfort and relaxing a few with the much appreciated advice.

"Oh and one more thing." Shiggs cleared her throat before she began. "Ya'll aint leaving her for another hour. Did ya'll think I forgot that you owe me push ups!? Get down and start doing push ups!"

All the recruits got down in the push up position and started doing push ups with smiles on their face knowing it wouldn't be right if they left Drill Sergeant Shiggs with a comforting talk and a nice farewell.

After an hour of push ups and flutter kicks Shiggs posted sheets of paper with different recruit's names on them. Each paper represented a school and the names of the recruits that will be going there. The recruits got ten minutes to look before they had to leave.

The original crew from the Tokyo airport, Mitchell, King, Johnson, and Stenger were all going to the same school. Tamao scanned her school list for Toko but couldn't find her. Tamao finally found what she was looking for on another list.

"I told you we might not ever see each other again."

Tamao turned around to see Toko.

"It makes me a little sad." Tamao sincerely said.

"Me too. Who knows maybe we will see each other again someday. I hope so." Toko tried to smile.

"Yea me too." Tamao tried to do the same but failed.

"Ok recruits load up on the bus!" Shiggs yelled.

When everyone loaded on their buses Drill Sergeant Shiggs watched the bus drivers close their doors. "Oh I just wanted to remind you that ya'll still suck." Shiggs said good bye in her own way. She couldn't wait to see them on graduation day and how they will mature. She always goes to every recruit's graduation. Thank goodness it was her day off tomorrow. She was planning on sleeping the whole day. Shiggs went inside to her office to close it down and head to her temporary home.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the first three chapters as they weren't intended on being a major part of the story but for you to get the idea of what it's like leaving a familiar environment and being thrown into a unfamiliar one.

Please review as it'll help me get a good perspective on writing this story for you. I have to keep reminding myself that this is still Strawberry panic and I'm trying not to overdue the military aspect of this story so much that I delude the Strawberry Panic aspects.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: So yea I just wanted to state that the original crew is everyone from Astrea Hill, Rios, Salazar, Baker, and Rodriguez. You'll hear these individuals referred to as "the crew" sometimes.

The people that are going to the same school as the original crew included Mitchell, King, Johnson, and Stenger.

For those who don't know a decorated uniform means they have a lot of ribbons and awards on them.

Well I haven't updated in awhile and I hope that this chapter keeps everyone's interest peaked for the next chapter. Enjoy.

Oh yea go on you tube and search "Riding the floor buffer." Before you read this and watch a couple of them. It's funny.

* * *

"Get off that bus!" About three Drill Sergeants yelled as the crew's bus stopped in front of a large school.

The school had a long and very wide concrete walkway that lead up to the entrance of the school that was made up of ten glass doors lined up next to each other. The school looked like a modern day normal school that had a main building in a square shape that was two stories and three smaller one story buildings on each side not including the entrance. The building looked like it had a specifically designed paint job. The main colors were Green, Red, and Yellow and it had a painting of a dark night with a black horse above the entrance of the school. Behind the main buildings were smaller ones and a lot of field space.

The sun had lowered and was maybe thirty minutes from setting when the bus with the original crew arrived at one of Fort Crusader's many schools. On the concrete walkway there stood three Drill Sergeants. Behind these Drill Sergeants stood eight other recruits.

Everyone ran out of the bus but didn't go further than ten feet. They didn't know where to go.

"What are you recruits doing?!" A male Drill Sergeant asked as he stood in front of the gaggle by the bus. "Get in something that looks like a square. How bout that?" This Drill Sergeant was a white male and looked very much in shape as did all the other Drill Sergeants. This Drill Sergeant stood out because he was so tall at a estimated height of six feet five inches.

After a second of processing what the Drill Sergeant said Johnson thought out loud "Ooooooh a formation." Johnson said as if he just figured out a hard riddle.

"Idiot." Rios called Johnson as they all formed up in a small formation

"Welcome to Knight Academy recruits! This is one of the ten schools on our massive property known as Fort Crusader and you happened to be selected to be in the best school. (Meanwhile at the other schools the new recruits were being told that their school was the best.) You are the last bunch of recruits to arrive and fill up our final formation. Fall out of your formation and fall into this formation over here." The tall Drill Sergeant said as he pointed to the eight other recruits who had formed a very small formation.

Quickly picking up on the military phrases but not quite proficient yet Shizuma took a questioning look at the tall Drill Sergeant as they all merged into one formation making up 24 recruits.

"Yes recruit Hanazono that is correct." The Drill Sergeant confirmed.

"_How'd he know my name already he couldn't have seen my name tag."_ Shizuma thought.

Shizuma looked at the front of the formation and took note of the other two Drill sergeants. One female Drill Sergeant was skinny but well toned and had dark black short curly hair that made her look like some kind of rodent with rabies especially with how bug eyed her eyes were. The other Drill Sergeant was also a female and she reminded Shizuma of those beautiful white women on American horror films that turned out to be crazy and end up killing everyone.

"Ok Recruits in about a minute Major Ward is going to be coming to greet you to our school. Just be quiet and listen." The Tall Drill Sergeant said. "While we wait allow me to introduce myself to you new people. My name is Drill Sergeant Swang and this is Drill Sergeant Civil." Swang said pointing at the rodent like Drill Sergeant. "And this is Drill Sergeant Bright." Swang then pointed to the very beautiful white Drill Sergeant who had black hair and dark eyes and slim body. "We will be your platoon Drill Sergeants for six months." Just as Swang was wrapping up his intro Major Ward walked up to their formation.

"I am Major Ward and I want to welcome all of you to our school and hope that you will bring a great reputation to us and exceed the expectations placed upon you. These three Drill Sergeants will be in charge of helping you succeed at this school. Good luck and I'm sure that all of you will do a great job here at Knight Academy." The blond older woman looked around forty years old and had piercing ice blue eyes and a very determined look filled with a sense of duty. Her uniform was very decorated and looked like she was a highly trained professional. "If you need anything of me please notify your Drill Sergeants and they will take up the chain of command and notify me of any serious needs you might have." Nagisa's ears perked up at this. Serious needs like going home? "Good night everyone and I hope your experience here is enjoyable." Ward walked away with that.

"Half of you are new and half of you aren't so that means that the half that has been here for two days is going to show the other half the ropes." Drill Sergeant Swang told the formation. "It's almost time for lights out so I'll lead you to your new barracks and give you time to settle in. Get accustomed to everything tonight and how things run because tomorrow morning is day one for you guys and there will be no second chances. If you are late to anything it's your fault you've already been briefed on everything and don't pull that crap on how it's impossible to make it from point A to point B on time because thousands of recruits have already done it before you. Right Face!" The formation all turned right at the same time surprisingly. "Forward march!"

The Drill Sergeant lead his platoon to a large building with three floors behind the school. It had a dark knight painted above the door. "Ok recruits go inside and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be the first of your many long days." The newly formed platoon filed into the building.

"It's like moving cattle." Kaname observed.

"Are you seriously comparing us to cows?" Shion asked as she looked around and noticed Kaname was right.

"I think it's more like sheep." Momomi offered. "You know like the Drill Sergeants are Sheep dogs."

Kaname smiled at Momomi's pondering face.

"Man I'm tired. I just want to get to our rooms and sleep." Salazar told Rios.

"Me too." Rio replied.

"Ok everyone who is new your rooms will be on the third floor. Males and females are separated by a main hallway so don't go to the wrong one." A very beautiful girl with blond hair and blue eyes called out. She looked like a younger version of Major Ward with a serious face and a determined look about her.

The crew, Mitchell, King, Johnson, and Stenger walked up the stairs with their bags and picked out a room on the third floor. The rooms were about the same size as Astrea Hill with the same set up of one bed on each side of the room but each room had no window and there was a wall locker by each bed that consisted of a coat rack and three drawers.

"What do you say we room together for six more months? It'll be like old times." Miyuki asked Shizuma. Miyuki knew that Nagisa and Shizuma were having problems.

Shizuma looked over her shoulder to find Nagisa entering a room with Tamao. "Yea sure." Shizuma replied with a frown.

Kaname and Momomi bolted to the end of the halway pushing aside other girls to get to the last room furthest from the beginning of the hallway.

Shion followed behind and took the one across the hall from them. Chikaru didn't really have anyone in particular she wanted to room with but it would be nice to have someone she had at least known for awhile. Chikaru went over to Shion's room and poked her head in.

"Roomies?" Chikaru asked with a huge grin.

Shion rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Chikaru smiled and jumped on the empty bunk causing Shion to smile a little.

"No I want that one." Salazar said looking at the bed Rios was sitting on.

"Why?" Rios asked. "I want this one that's why I chose it."

"I don't want to be close to the door." Salazar stated.

Rios thought for a minute. "Too bad." and laid on the bed.

"I'll remember that jerk." Salazar laid her bag at the foot of her bed.

Across the hall from Salazar and Rios, Mitchell and Stenger were getting situated in their room.

"It's so plain." Mitchell said observing the empty white walls.

"Yea and I don't suppose they will be letting us put anything on the walls." Stenger replied. "I like the black rugs though." Stenger commented before changing the subject. "Soooo Mithcell that Rokujo girl. She's kinda cute yea?"

Mitchell paused for a second. "She's attractive."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? Well if that's the case then you wouldn't mind if I made a pass at her." Stenger smiled as she sat on her bed.

Mitchell stopped going through her bag and walked over to Stenger putting a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't say I wouldn't mind." Mitchell said with a smile causing Stenger to laugh.

"Alright fine." Stenger said "But if you take to long some other lucky girl will get her so hurry up."

"It's only been a day Stenger damn." Mitchell smiled as she continued to organize her wall locker.

While everyone was getting situated Tamao and Nagisa sat on their own beds.

"So you didn't even talk to Shizuma about sharing a room with me?" Tamao asked a little worried. The last thing she needs is Shizuma on her ass.

"No." Nagisa replied. "I don't know if I want to be with Shizuma anymore." Nagisa finally said.

Tamao didn't know how to respond. So she simply asked "Why?"

"I don't know Tamao. We aren't in Astrea Hill anymore we are in a real world, horrible, military school. My stress level is through the roof and every time I look at Shizuma I can't help but think 'this is your fault.' I hate it here Tamao." Nagisa explained.

Tamao sat in silence not really knowing what to say.

"I think I made a huge mistake with Shizuma." Nagisa admitted while looking intently at Tamao hoping she would catch the hidden meaning behind her words.

Tamao understood but acted like she didn't "I understand Nagisa. Don't worry I'll always be your friend no matter what."

Nagisa smiled weakly and turned to start organizing her things leaving Tamao to think about what she really wanted.

"Wait a minute do any of you have door handles on your door?" Salazar called out into the hall which was then fill with several replies of no. "What kind of shit is that?"

Before too long the girl with blond hair from downstairs came to the third floor.

"Everyone who arrived today come to the huddle area!" The girl yelled before returning downstairs.

Rios came out of her room and shouted down the stairs aggravated. "Where the hell is that?"

"First floor at the back of the building!" the blond shouted back.

"like we are supposed to know that." Rios said as she turned back to everyone in the hallway. "I don't like her." She told Salazar as she lead everyone down to the first floor.

"You don't even know her." Salazar replied.

"I know she is a bitch because of the way she acted up here." Rios replied as she descended the stairs with Salazar.

"What are you talking about?" Salazar laughed. "You're being ridiculous and you just have a problem with people telling you what to do if it's not a Drill Sergeant."

"You'll see Nadi you'll see." Rios told her best friend.

The new recruits met up in a large room were the girl that called them down and the other seven people were sitting down on the various couches and chairs surrounding a table. The room looked like a living room with no electronics but it did have a couple of pool tables and a magazine rack.

"It looks like everyone is here." The girl with blond hair said. "I guess I'll start. Everyone in the fourth platoon Knights is in this room right now and I felt it'd be a good idea for everyone to get the same information at the same time. Ok new people there are sixteen of you and you'll be separated into two squads, squad two and squad three. Squad one has already been established by the ones who have been here for the past two days waiting on you."

"Why does this girl seem like a bitch?" Stenger asked Mitchell.

Mitchell smiled in response and said. "Cuz she is."

"Told you." Rios told Salazar as Salazar rolled her eyes.

"Now every night we get that three hour grace period to study. Well we don't always use it to study we usually use it to come down here and relax. After of course we all take showers and get ready for the next day. We usually study in our rooms when the lights go out. Because there are no lights we use our flashlights we were issued. You notice that there is no door handles on your doors. That's because the Drill Sergeants don't want you to try and hide any contraband in your room and are able to freely burst in on you to make sure you aren't doing anything against the rules. Known rules are no alcohol, Drugs, Sex, electronics, and so forth."

"What if we are like changing or something?" Tamao asked.

"There is a designated changing room right next to the shower room on the second floor. There should be no reason why you are changing in your rooms." The blond replied.

"You didn't introduce yourself."

Miyuki was shocked to hear Shizuma say this and was even more shocked at the way she said it. Miyuki slowly looked at Shizuma and saw that all too familiar grin. Oh no. Miyuki thought.

If the blond caught on to Shizuma's flirtatious tone she didn't show it. "I'm Recruit Ward."

"Yea she is Major Wards daughter." Another female with carrot red hair and freckles interjected who had obviously caught onto Shizuma's tone implying that recruit Ward was off limits. "You know the Major in charge of the school. You met her today."

"And your name?" Miyuki asked getting defensive for Shizuma.

"Recruit Mimi." The freckled girl replied.

"I'm Recruit Cruz." A very light skinned Hispanic girl volunteered with plenty of attitude in her voice.

"Recruit May." Another recruit responded very nicely which surprised the crew a little seeing as how she was the only one who seemed like she didn't want to kill them.

"And these guys over here are the William brothers. We have had to modify their names a little so you can distinguish them so we have Recruit William who is the oldest, Will is the second oldest, Bill is the third, and Billy is the youngest. They are all separated by one year and act like quadruplets." Recruit May informed the crew in a very sweet manner.

The crew introduced themselves in an orderly manner and when it was all said in done Mimi was shooting death stares at Shizuma, Miyuki was mentally preparing herself for the trouble Shizuma was going to get her into, Nagisa was really jealous of Recruit Ward and didn't know why and Salazar was starting to see that Mimi, Cruz, and May were all Recruit Ward's little followers. The William brothers were cool according to Chikaru and really liked how relaxed and uninvolved with the drama they were. Shion was just trying to zone out until something important was being said. Momomi and Kaname wanted to just punch everybody in the face and Tamao for the first time was feeling completely alone and wanted her friend Toko back.

"Ok let's move on shall we." Ward announced as she walked over to a white board filled out with names. "There is this thing called 'fire guard' that we have to do every night and it will take 18 people a night to do. We do fire guard in hour shifts with two people awake each hour. Basically fire guard is supposed to make sure nothing happens at night to the building and that no one is sneaking around doing stupid things when they should be sleeping. But since none of that stuff ever really happens we also use it to clean up the building. Every morning the Drill Sergeants will come in here and inspect the building. If it's dirty they are going to wreck the whole building and we'll have a serious mess to clean up the next night. So here are the names for tonight.

8:00-9:00 Hanazono and Rios sweep the floors.

9:00-10:00 Aoi and Tomori mop the floors.

10:00-11:00 Suzumi and Minamoto wax the floors.

11:00-12:00 Kenjo and Johnson buff the floors.

12:00-1:00 Miyuki and Rodriguez clean the bathrooms.

1:00-2:00 Kiyashiki and King clean the changing room.

2:00-3:00 Salazr and Baker wash the windows.

3:00-4:00 Mitchell and Stenger clean the laundry room.

4:00-5:00 Ward and Mimi take out trash and wet mops.

"Why are the new people mostly on this list?" Rios asked slightly annoyed.

"Because we have been doing this by ourselves for the past two days with only eight people." Cruz rolled her eyes at Rios.

"All I know is you better watch your attitude cuz I'm about to seconds from beating it out of you if you keep rolling your eyes at me." Rios responded to Cruz causing Salazar to instantly widen her eyes and prepare herself to hold Rios back from a fight like she has done many times caused by her best friends big mouth.

Rodriguez already started to make his way between the two girls knowing that it wasn't going to end with hugs and I'm sorry.

"Your weak ass couldn't beat anyone down." Cruz replied.

At that moment without word Rios jumped at Cruz but Salazar and Rodriguez caught her in time. Nobody noticed the slight flinch that Cruz made and went back to looking calm as soon as she realized that Salazar and Rodriguez had a good hold on Rios.

"I wonder who is going to be more trouble. Rios or you Shizuma?" Miyuki wondered.

"I'm no trouble at all what are you talking about?" Shizuma replied.

"Are we done here?" Shioin asked as she walked back towards the stairs without waiting for a reply making her way past the almost confrontation that still hadn't quite died down yet.

"You are lucky." Rios told Cruz.

"Whatever." Cruz responded.

"Rios Shut up already." Salazar told her friend who wasn't even listening.

"That's enough!" Ward yelled and everyone was surprised at how loud she was. "Stupid things like this is what is going to get us in trouble. If a Drill Sergeant came in and saw all this then we would be in the pit. For those of you who don't know the pit is the place were we will have to go when the Drill Sergeants feel like making us exercise until we physically can't anymore." Ward took a breath before speak again. "It's almost time for the first shift to start. The shifts run on rotations so it's fair. Since it's almost eight everyone should be going back to their rooms now. The Drill Sergeants like to come in her at night and catch us doing things we aren't supposed to be doing so just go to sleep."

With that all the girls went to their rooms except for Shizuma and Rios. The two went to the supply closet and grabbed brooms.

"That was… Interesting." Shizuma commented.

"I don't like that girl Cruz. Actually I don't like a couple people here already." Rios replied as she swept the floor along with Shizuma. "What's with you flirting with Ward? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yay but I don't think it's going to last." Shizuma had accepted that their relationship couldn't be what it was here like it was in Astrea. She was just waiting for Nagisa to drop the bomb. Shizuma still loved Nagisa and couldn't break up with her first.

"You thinking about breaking up with her." Rios raised an eyebrow.

"Never." Shizuma frowned.

Confused Rios just continued to sweep thinking better to leave it alone.

**Next shift Shion and Nagisa mop the floors.**

"Do you know how to mop?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course I know how to mop I wasn't always the student council president." Shion said impatiently. Shion was upset at the fact that she only got an hour of sleep and had to wake up to do this stupid crap. Nagisa on the other hand couldn't sleep.

"Sorry." Nagisa said very sadly causing Shion to flinch and feel really bad for the girl.

"I know you are having the hardest time here but you have Tamao and I'm sure she'll help you through anything." Shion tried to comfort the young girl.

"Thank you." Nagisa replied as they moped the floor.

**Next shift Tamao and Chikaru waxing the floors.**

"Wow this is not enjoyable at all." Tamao commented as both girls were on their hands and knees placing wax by cloth on the floor.

"Nope it sure isn't. But we only have to do this for an hour then we can go back to sleep." Chikaru smiled.

"How are you always so happy?" Tamao asked.

"I'm not always. I try to be on the outside because it makes everyone else happy to someone happy. But I usually am happy about ninety five percent of the time." Chikaru added.

"Oh that's good." Tamao couldn't help but smile with Chikaru.

**Next shift Kaname and Johnson buff the floor.**

Kaname stood in the freshly waxed hallway with Johnson staring at the buffer machine.

"I'm hoping you know how to use this." Johnson told Kaname.

"Why would I know how to use this thing?" Kaname replied.

"Well I don't know how." Johnson replied.

"Damn you are seriously worthless." Kaname walked over to the buffer and started unraveling the power cord. "How hard could it be?"

Johnson watched as Kaname plugged the buffer into the outlet and got behind the handle. Kaname didn't move for a minute and then looked up at Johnson and stepped away from the buffer. "I'm not doing this crap you do it."

"Why should I be the one to do it?" Johnson asked.

"Because I refuse to do this unless I'm showed properly and I'm not going to try either. If you don't do it, it will not get done." Kaname tried to manipulate the boy and it worked.

"Fine." Johnson got behind the buffer's handles. "How hard could it be." Johnson looked at the power lever on the handle and saw that it wont stick and that it'll on keep on if he held it down. As soon as Johnson pressed the lever the buffer shot to his right where Kaname was standing. Lucky for her she was able to jump out of the way just in time and watch the buffer hit the wall along with Johnson making a huge crashing noise. (True story.)

"Let it go idiot." Kaname called to him over the noise. For some reason Johnson was still holding the power on. Finally he let go. "Yea I'm going to bed." Kaname said as she left Johnson on floor with the buffer.

**Next shift Miyuki and Rodriguez clean the bathrooms.**

"I'm not doing this. There is no point in arguing with me about it. It's just not happening." Miyuki stated.

"Oh come on Rokujo don't be such a girl." Rodriguez replied. "Eventually you are going to have to scrub a toilet."

"Nope. That's just gross. I've never had to do this in my entire life and I wont start now." Miyuki resolved.

Rodriguez sighed. "Fine can you at least clean the sinks?"

"People spit in there." Miyuki replied.

"Damn is there anything you will do?" Rodriguez asked.

"Yea when I don't have to do the bathrooms I'll do anything else." Miyuki smiled.

"Ugh." Rodriguez turned and started cleaning the bathrooms by himself. This caused Miyuki to feel bad as she looked at all the stalls in the female bathrooms and looked at all the ones in the male bathrooms.

"Ok I'll do all the sinks but you do the rest." Miyuki said as she started to help clean.

"That is more than I thought I'd get." Rodriguez smiled thankful Miyuki came around.

**Next shift Momomi and King clean the changing room**

"You missed a spot." Momomi told king as she watched him scrub the lockers in the changing room.

"Bitch." King mumbled. Momomi made it very clear she wasn't going to clean anything and threw in a couple of threats while she was at it.

"What was that?" Momomi asked.

"Nothing."

**Next shift Salazr and Baker wash the windows.**

"This has got to be the easiest job on that list." Salazar told Baker.

"Yea. But all together though this kinda does suck." Baker pointed out.

"Yea I know." Salazar replied. "So when you are aloud to smoke cigarettes again are you going to? I mean you'll have been forced to quit for so long that would you even want to go back?" Salazar teased Baker with the thought of a cigarette.

"Right now I would say hell yea but later I might say no." Baker smiled.

**Next shift Mitchell and Stenger clean the laundry room.**

"So who do you think will win if Cruz and Rios fought?" Mitchell asked as she scrubbed the laundry machines down.

"What kind of question is that? Rios duh." Stenger replied.

"Wait why would you say her so quickly though? I mean we don't know anything about Cruz." Mitchell made a point.

"Because Rios is pretty badass and I doubt that just anyone can beat her. I think it'll be rare to find someone to win in a fight with her and the chances that Cruz is someone who can is highly unlikely." Stenger retorted. "I mean Rios is obviously fit and not scared of much and it looked like she was ready to jump at Cruz and was sure she would win. I didn't see that from Cruz. All I saw from Cruz was her mouth running."

Mitchell laughed at her friends comments.

**Last shift Ward and Mimi take out trash and wet mops.**

Ward and Mimi had taken out the Mops and were now taking the trash out to the dumpster down the street.

"This is going to be a long six months if things keep going the way they went last night. There is unfortunately no sense of teamwork." Ward thought aloud.

"Well of course not look at the kind of people they are." Mimi judged.

"I don't know what kind of people they are. I haven't got a chance to know them yet. Neither have you." Ward said firmly obviously upset at the comment Mimi had just made.

"I guess." Mimi said looking down but still strong standing in her position that she didn't like the new people from today. Especially Hanazono with the way she looked at Ward. Mimi had a huge crush on Ward and there was no way that Hanazono is going to take her place at Ward's side.

"You two." Mimi jumped at the sudden voice coming from behind them. Ward turned around calmly and saw Drill Sergeant Civil approach the two of them.

"Yes Drill Sergeant?" Ward asked.

"Formation will be held in twenty minutes." Civil said as she walked past the two toward her office inside the recruits building.

"Finally day one is going to truly start." Mimi said smiling at Ward.

"Yup." The two girls made their way back to the barracks.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know if the story is still holding interest. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lol I know it's been ages since I've updated. I wonder if you faithful readers will catch this update or you have moved on from SP.

0500-First Formation

Point of View- Hanazono, Shizuma

"_My nose really itches right now…. If only I could move and scratch it. There is no way I'd get away with it. Everyone is so still if I even take a deep breath all three of our drill sergeants will be in my face."_

Hanazono thought as she stood in formation with her platoon after some stretching exercises . The platoon was finally assigned to their squad. The eight that were present before Shizuma arrived were in the first squad with 'cadet' Ward as the squad leader. Now that they have been situated the Drill sergeants had made it clear that they were no longer recruits but cadets. Why? Shizuma didn't really care. The second squad was her own, which consisted of Rios, Rodriguez, Rokujo, Salazar, Aoi, Suzumi, and Baker with Rios as the squad leader. Behind her stood third squad which was made of Tomori, Kenjo, Johnson, Mitchel, Minamoto, King, Kiyashiki, and Stenger with Minamoto as the squad leader. Shizuma didn't mind the arrangements when they were all told that they'll be doing a lot more as a squad than as a platoon. She didn't have any major problems with anyone in her new squad.

"_It itches."_ Hanazono thought again as she wiggled her nose.

"Stop moving Cadet Hanazono." Civil yelled to her. "Right face." The formation turned to its right. "Forward march." Civil marched the platoon into a field were Drill Sergeant Swang and Bright were waiting.

"Ok like I said before we will be doing a lot by squad and not platoon. Drill Sergeant Swang is in charge of first squad." Civil announced. "I am in charge of second and Drill Sergeant Bright is in charge of third. Fall out of formation and go to your respective Drill Sergeants."

Hanazono stayed in place like the rest of her squad. _"She looks like she is in really good shape. You can definitely tell she is an great runner…. This could be very bad for me and even worse for Nagisa."_

"Ok Cadets we are going to go on a run today."

"_Damn."_

"Nothing to fast today just an average pace to get you guys started on the right track."

Baker raised is hand.

"What?" Civil acknowledged.

"How long are we going to run for?" Baker asked.

"Till whenever I feel like stopping. Now get in a single file line and follow me." With that Civil took off running.

"_I thought she said a slow pace. I'm already tired." _ Shizuma thought as she continued to run. They must have ran for maybe three minutes when Shizuma looked back and saw Nagisa start to fall out of the line. Not knowing what to do and trying not to make the wrong decision Shizuma tapped Rios on the shoulder as they ran and pointed to Nagisa. Shizuma noticed the frown on Rios face as she ran up to Civil and pointed back to Nagisa.

"Let's turn around and pick her up." Civil called.

"What does that mean? Are we going to actually pick her up?" Shizuma asked out loud and in response got a winded laugh from Salazar.

"No we are going to circle around and get behind her so she can be in front." Rodriguez said.

And they did just that. All felt it was a good gesture of not leaving anyone behind. That is until it was the tenth time they had to circle back and pick Nagisa up, at this time though she wasn't the only one in the back. Tamao, Baker, Rodriguez, and Salazar were with Nagisa in the back. Shizuma didn't really know how she was keeping up with Rios and Civil and she certainly didn't know how Miyuki was either. Miyuki looked like she was about to die of exhaustion when Shizuma looked at her. Shizuma turned her attention to Rios and saw she was tired as well.

"_When is this going to end already? I don't enjoy turning around every five seconds to pick people up. I know we haven't gotten far at all."_ Finally Drill Sergeant Civil came to a stop. _"Oh thank god." _

"Stretch before you get muscle cramps." Civil ordered. "This run we just did should tell you something. Some of you need more work than others. It is up to those of you who don't need as much help to help your fellow Cadets who are lacking endurance and stamina." Civil stopped as she was interrupted by Baker and a coughing fit he was having. "Want a cigarette, Baker?" Civil asked with a smile.

"No Drill Sergeant." Baker replied.

"Didn't think so. Alright all of you go away we're done here. Go take a shower eat and go to class." Civil said before turning towards the other two Drill Sergeants that were finishing up with their squads.

Shizuma and her squad each went to their gender specific shower rooms. Shizuma noticed that it wasn't like in prison or like she feared. There were around twenty shower stalls with a privacy curtain. It was still horrible but at least they had curtains. The stalls were too small to hang a change of cloths so Shizuma used the hooks and benches that were outside the shower to lay out her cloths. In her peripheral vision she could see that Rios, Salazar, Miyuki, Tamao, and Nagisa were all keeping their eyes to themselves in this awkward situation that she wasn't used to being in. When she got herself as comfortable as she could she undressed and wrapped herself in a towel and turned to get in the shower.

"DAMN Shizuma your boobs are huge!" Salazar exclaimed.

"And you call me the asshole." Rios commented.

As soon as Rios finished her sentence Miyuki busted out into a fit a laughter she failed to hold back.

"Shut up Salazar." Shizuma could feel the embarrassment rise in her, but wouldn't dare show it. "I know you want to feel them." Shizuma slyly added.

At that Miyuki laughed her way into her shower, Tamao looked at Nagisa to see her surprise at Shizuma's shameless behavior, and Salazar's smile turning upside down.

"ha ha ha. She got you Salazar." Rios stated as she went into her shower.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait one second here. Shizuma in your dreams. You aren't my type anyway." Salazar tried to defend herself as she went in her shower realizing that everyone else had and was left stupefied.

As Shizuma showered she smiled to herself.

"_I didn't know that Salazar was somewhat interested in me. To bad things are how they are."_ Shizuma thought for a moment about Nagisa and about their relationship thus far. _"I can't just give up on Nagisa. She's just upset at everything that's happened but if she can adapt here and make it home things will be just like it was when we left. _Arriving at the conclusion that she was still in love with Nagisa there was no way she was giving up.

0700-1400 Classes

POV- Aoi, Nagisa

The run had killed her that morning and her legs felt like they were going to fall off. At least now Nagisa didn't feel quite as restless now that she was in a classroom, someplace she was somewhat accustomed to. Nagisa looked at her schedule once more before her squad's first class begun, the usual classes that any school would teach such as math, science, history, etc. There was two towards the end that she wasn't used to which were Military Tactics and Military History.

"_Blah. Not only do I have to partake in military activities I have to go to class for it too."_

Nagisa looked over a couple rows to see Shizuma looking outside through the window she sat by. At the sight of Shizuma, Nagisa's emotions spiral in a very confusing way. Anger and spite pass through her and she knows that it was because of her being sent to Military school.

"_If we hadn't got sent here and Shizuma had only got another slap on the wrist like always then the both of us would be so in love and without worry. My anxiety and depression from everything make me not want to go near Shizuma. Then again when she flirts with other girls it upsets me and I get really jealous. Am I taking everything out on Shizuma? Or do I have a right to feel the way I do?"_

After tossing her mind back and forth about Shizuma, Nagisa let the matter go for now.

"You ok Nagisa?" Tamao noted the expression on her friends face.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Hey!" Shizuma exclaimed as she turned around to see Baker's guilty face. "Did you through that paper ball at me Baker?"

"Mmmm well I meant to through it at Rodriguez for being a jerk, but uh he ducked." Baker explained.

"Cuz you're too slow man. I could have had read a book and then ducked and you still would have missed." Rodriguez smiled.

"Just why are you so slow Baker and I'm not talking about running either I'm talking about your reaction time, your speech, and what seems to also be your thought process." Rios turned around in her chair to ask.

Baker didn't seem to want to answer the question at first. "Because I'm a chill person Rios that's why." Baker managed.

"Yea right." Salazar interjected "I know why. I can totally tell with the way you act."

"Do you know what she's talking about Shizuma?" Miyuki asked her friend.

"No." Shizuma responded "I'm sure we're about to find out though."

"OH!" Rios exclaimed. "I get it now."

"No you don't you wouldn't know the first thing about it." Baker stated a little defensively.

"Oh I know a little bit about it. So does Salazar." Rios responded through a smile.

"Ok I need to know what 'It' is." Shizuma demanded a little impatiently.

"You know 'it'." Rodriguez smiled. "Weed, pot, marijuana, green, reefer, worries be gone grass. I could go on and on."

"I thought so." Miyuki thought out loud. "So I guess you know a lot about that then huh Baker?"

"Baker… It fits you so perfectly." Tamao couldn't help herself.

"Ok ok ok can we move on now? Actually look the teacher just got here now hush about it ok." Baker smiled.

"Have you tried that stuff?" Nagisa asked Tamao.

"No way. There is no way I could get away with that and neither could anyone else at Astrea Hill." Tamao answered.

Nagisa turned her head to the teacher at the front of the class room and paid attention. The focus she was putting out relieved a lot of her stress and made her forgot a little about where she was.

1350- Ten minutes before Military Training

POV-Rokujo, Miyuki

Miyuki looked at her watch and sighed at the time. "Ten more minutes." Miyuki and her squad were waiting in a field behind their school for the Drill Sergeants to meet up with them. The field wasn't too big which made Miyuki wonder what they were going to be doing. She took note of all the trees around the field and around the school and she could see wooden and concrete structures inside the tree line. Miyuki saw Nagisa trying to relax before she couldn't for the next three hours. "How'd you like the classes Nagisa?" Miyuki didn't have any conclusive feelings for the red head girl, but seeing that this was like the end of the world for Nagisa it provoked sympathy from her to the younger girl.

"I liked class. I didn't think I would like the military ones but I actually like them the most. They are interesting." Nagisa replied with an expressionless face.

"That's good." Miyuki responded just as she felt someone consistently poke her knee. "Wha- What are you doing Rodriguez?"

"Pointless flirting." Rios mumbled.

"What was that Rios?" Miyuki asked. Baker had to turn his head to hide his smile.

Catching a gaze from Rodriguez Rios replied. "Checking to see if your knee is hurting. You know cuz running so much all of a sudden can cause injury." Rios lied.

"Oh well it is fine thanks for the concern." Miyuki thanked Rodriguez.

"_Strange."_

"Salazer you might want to wake up soon. You have five minutes before the Drill Sergeants show up." A concerned Tamao said as she nudged a sleeping Salazar who was laid out in the grass receiving only a groan in reply.

"Good luck trying to wake her up like that. I don't know what it is but getting her to wake up is something I can honestly say is hard for me." Rios spoke as she looked at her friend. A smile formed on Rios face as she pulled a blade of grass from the ground and handed it to Shizuma. "Here Hanazono, put it in her nose."

Shizuma thought for a moment and concluded she still needed revenge for the comment made about her boobs in the showers. Everyone watched as Shizuma took the blade of grass and started tickling the outside of Salazar's nose. In response all Salazar did was wave it off and roll over.

"Like….Shove it in her nose." Baker laughed. "It'll be funny she'll probably gag."

Shizuma formed an evil smile on her face before she did what was suggested and sure enough Salazar bolted straight up to her feet.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you?" Salazar rubbed her nose as she looked at Shizuma and her evil smile."

"Payback." Shizuma responded.

"Oh so we're playing that game then huh? Ok it doesn't end here." Salazar threatened.

"and the rest of you can wipe those smug smiles off especially you." Salazar pointed a finger at Rios.

"What?" Rios smiled guiltily.

"You know what. That plan could have only come from you." Salazar claimed.

"Whoa who is to say that Hanazono isn't conniving in her own way?" Rios tried.

"Look." Nagisa pointed to the other two squads approaching them with their Drill Sergeants. "Where is our Drill Sergeant?" Just as she said that she saw Civil exit a building to the side of the field.

Civil waved her squad over to the building and waited for them to go inside along with her two other fellow Drill Sergeant and their squads.

Miyuki entered the building first.

"_It smells dusty in here."_

Miyuki looked around the room and saw two long tables that went from one end of the room to the other and the walls were covered with maps and there was one overhead projector in the center of the room between the long tables. First and second squad sat down at one table on opposite sides and third squad had their own.

Miyuki looked up after sitting down and saw she was opposite of Mimi.

"_Great."_ Miyuki didn't like the girl one bit and it wasn't only because of her attitude it was because of how she looked. Everything about her spelled out vindictive. Miyuki looked to her right to see Shizuma looking in front of her with a sly smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" Miyuki heard the person who was in front of Shizuma say. Ward, No wonder Shizuma is smiling and no wonder she took that seat she was sitting in. Cruz was on the other side of Ward and hoped Shizuma wouldn't do anything silly.

Ward waited for a reply from Shizuma with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but thank you for the offer however, if there is anyway I can help you please let me know." Shizuma's smile accompanied a very flirtatious tone.

"Wow." Rios said looking at Salazar who just sat there wide eyed as a smile grew on her face.

"See that Rodriguez? That is 'game' ok. Whatever you thought you were doing with Miyuki at the airport was not." Baker said in a low voice that only Rodriguez could hear. Rodriguez replied with a grunt.

Nagisa couldn't take it anymore and made the conclusion that she and Shizuma were going to have a talk tonight.

Miyuki immediately looked at Mimi and Cruz knowing what was going to come next.

"There is nothing that a Catholic school girl like you could possibly help her with." Mimi snapped.

"Oh I don't know." Rios commented lost in her imagination. "I could think of some ways a Catholic school girl could help me."

Salazar had to cover her mouth before laughter came out.

Before Ward, Miyuki, Cruz, or Mimi could say anymore Drill Sergeant Swang interjected. "I don't remember saying there could be any talking Cadet Mimi."

"Yes Drill Sergeant." Mimi said as her Drill Sergeant walked to the front of the class room.

"Shut your mouth Hanazono and keep it shut or else." Civil whispered into Shizuma's ear startling her and Miyuki into a near heart attack.

"_How the hell did she get so close so fast without us even knowing it?"_ Miyuki thought. Miyuki glanced at Cruz and saw a smile on her face. Miyuki sighed inside and scanned the class room and saw Mitchel glance at her right before she looked down at her paper that Drill Sergeant Bright was handing out to all the Cadets. When Miyuki finally got her paper she realized it was a map.

"Ok Cadets in case you forgot my name is Drill Sergeant Swang. Can anyone here tell me what they are going to do in the event you would get lost in the woods?"

Stenger from third squad raised her hand.

"Go ahead Stenger." Swang acknowledged.

"Stay in one spot and don't move." Stenger replied.

"Anyone else?" Asked Swang. A couple more hands were raised up and King also from third squad was acknowledged.

"Save your pee just in case you need to drink it."

Momomi glared at king and whispered. "You are truly an idiot aren't you?"

Kaname laid a hand on Momomi's thigh to calm her down.

"That is only for sever circumstances and usually only when you're in the desert. This is exactly why we are having this class on surviving in the wilderness if you were to get lost. We will show you how to read a map so you don't get lost in the first place, but if for some reason you lose your map or you protractor or your compass you will know how to survive." Swang explained.

Miyuki looked up at Drill Sergeant Bright and saw her glaring at King. _"I wonder if something bad is going to happen to him tonight. Well at least this class isn't something I object to."_

"This Saturday you will be thrown into the woods for eight hours. So you better make sure that you learn as much as you can over the next few days." Swang concluded with a smile.

"_Nooooooo this can't be happening." _ Miyuki thought she was going to die a little.

Drill Sergeant Swang finished his class and released the Cadets to their respective Drill Sergeants and were lead back to their barracks.

Drill Sergeant Civil stood in front of her squad for five minutes without saying a word, obviously thinking, finally after an excruciating long silence Civil spoke.

"I thought when I first found out about you few who transferred here from that all girls Catholic school 'I wont go hard on them. They will not know how to handle it.' Now I see that that is the last thing I should do. You females from that school need more discipline than anyone else here and I'm going to give it to you. With that said you can go now." The squad started to leave but not before Civil called out a name. "Hanazono you stay here and make sure someone else stays behind with you." Miyuki stayed without hesitation.

0515-Huddle Area

POV-Kenjo, Kaname

"_Hmmmmm who who who who could I trust around here beside Momomi? I can't stay straight edged for long I'm getting so bored and it's only our first day. It's gotta be someone like me, sly and smooth, Not that I'm so into myself or anything. Forget first squad, the girls in there all up Ward's ass and the guys are all some kind of religious illegitimate family. No one in our squad will do either King and Johnson are idiots and Mitchel and Stenger seem to straight edged. That leaves third squad…hmmm."_ Kaname stood at a pool table, balls racked and pool stick in hand scoping out the possible fellow schemers. _"Rodriguez and Baker or Rios and Salazar are my only options, now for the test."_ Kaname watched third squad enter the huddle room. "Hey Rodriguez wanna get your assed handed to you in some pool?" Kaname asked without smiling.

Rodriguez for some reason unknown to him was kinda scared to Kaname as hard as it was for him to admit to himself and now that she called him out he felt like running away in the opposite direction. He thought for a second and concluded it was those sneaky looking eyes she had. "No thanks, I'm tired." Rodriguez lied.

"_Coward." _Kaname watched Rodriguez go up the stairs to the male side of the building. "What about you Rios?" Rios looked at Kaname with no expression on her face after a second or two passed by Rios formed a cocky smile.

"Sure why not? I could use an easy win at anything before I go study."

0600-Chikaru and Shion's room

POV- Minamoto, Chikaru

Chikaru laid on her bed watching Shion study at her desk she had requested of their Drill Sergeant. Even though Drill Sergeant Bright was a little mean and scary she seemed to care about taking good care of her Cadets when it came to things they needed. By tomorrow they should all have a desk each.

"You never look happy anymore Shion." Chikaru smiled.

"What is there to be happy about here Chikaru? Nothing at all so why would I look happy?" Shion frowned.

"It's not about this place Shion you haven't been happy for years now. Look at this place as an escape from Astrea and your responsibilities and don't think about it as a major speed bump in your life." Chikaru reasoned.

Shion knew Chikaru was spot on and didn't like it. "I see you've taken your own advice and actually speak up now. I can't say I'm liking it." Shion paused and thought about what she said and immediately regretted it. "Sorry Chikaru. I 'm trying to study so if you don't mind." Shion looked back down at her text books.

"_She's so cute when I irritate her. I shouldn't do it so much though. If only she would let all her stress go she would be a lot happier and would finally smile a little bit."_

0630-Nagisa and Tamao's room

POV- Aoi, Nagisa

"I can't wait to go to bed." Tamao yawned.

"The last couple of times I went to sleep I woke up and regretted were I was." Nagisa added picking up the contagious yawn. "I wonder what Drill Sergeant Civil, Shizuma, and Miyuki are doing."

"I don't know. Drill Sergeant didn't look to happy though. Whatever it is it probably isn't good." Tamao thought. "You waiting up on Shizuma?"

Nagisa thought for a moment how to put things into words. "Yes. But I don't know why. I feel like we need to talk but I don't know what for."

"Oh. Well that is good though. At least you aren't keeping things bottled inside." Tamao tried to help.

"I suppose." Nagisa replied. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Tamao did want to talk about Toko and that for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the younger girl. "No I really don't have anything to talk about." Just as she finished her sentence Shizuma and Miyuki went dragging through the hallway to their rooms looking very worn out.

"I'm so tired." Shizuma said as she passed the two younger girl's room.

"I think I'm going to hold off on the talk for another day." Nagisa concluded.

0700-Shizuma and Miyuki's room

POV-Hanazono, Shizuma

"I'm so tired. That was horrible." Miyuki said as her and Shizuma laid on their bedroom floor.

"Heyyyy you two how was your first smoke session in the pit? Did Drill Sergeant Civil wear you down enough?"

Miyuki's eyes flung open at the sound of that voice and sat up straight to see Mitchel in the doorway.

"Hi." Miyuki said forgetting what the question was already. "I'm sorry. What?"

Mitchel smiled and entered the room and sat on Miyuki's bed. "Well there had to be a reason why you guys got smoked for two hours."

"I'm guessing smoking means forced exercise by the Drill Sergeant right?" Miyuki asked.

"Mmmhmm." Mitchel laughed softly.

"Yea. My friend here has never been one to behave and I'm hoping after tonight she'll calm down with all her shenanigans."

Shizuma smiled at the thought. "I know I shouldn't be so bold anymore right?"

"Are you saying you learned your lesson and are going to not throw yourself out there anymore?" Miyuki asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I can tell you now that I learned my lesson but tomorrow could be a totally different story." Shizuma smiled.

"To answer your question Mitchel for some reason Shizuma can't help but flirt with Ward." Miyuki added.

"Oooh." Mitchel formed a worried look. "Hey you know Shizuma it honestly isn't the best idea to go after Ward. First of all she is the Major's daughter and second of all her little lackys are major pains in the ass and last she is kinda stuck up."

Shizuma's smile grew wider and wider as Mitchel told her all the reasons not to go after her.

"I'm afraid you are fueling the fire. The harder they are the more she wants them." Miyuki added.

Mitchel thought for a moment and thought it's as good as time as any. "So how about you?"

"How about me what?" Miyuki asked.

"How hard are you to get." Mitchel asked with a smile on her face.

Shizuma laughed as much as her body would let her. "Ah that's good Mitchel I really like it." Shizuma gave her approval.

"Uh." Miyuki was to caught off guard to think of anything to say. With all the shy smiles Miyuki didn't expect Mitchel to come off so strong.

"She's actually really hard to get and you'll have to work even if she gives you all the signs to go after her and that she wants you." Shizuma smiled.

"Hey is Salazar in here?" Stenger stuck her head in the room.

"No. Why?" Shizuma asked with her eyes closed.

"Well Rios looks like she's going to fight Cruz again and we all know Salazar could calm her down." Stenger said nervously. "If they have any bruises we're all gonna be in trouble."

Shizuma stood up and went towards the stairs followed closely by Miyuki. When both girls got down stairs the situation was exactly as expected. Rios and Cruz we're yelling at each other not really hearing anything the other was saying.

"Shut up!" Shizuma yelled at the both of them startling Cruz a little more than Rios. "I need some rest and if you two go at it now and I have to do what I just did a couple hours ago all over again I'm going to be really pissed off. Save it for another day." Shizuma looked around to see who else was in the room and saw just about everybody. Before Shizuma turned around to walk back up the stairs she saw Ward standing behind Cruz watching the scene she couldn't calm down. When Ward looked up at Shizuma, Shizuma smiled and gave her a passing wink.

"So much for learning your lesson." Miyuki followed Shizuma up the stairs.

"You're lucky I think Shizuma is cool otherwise you'd be done." Rios said as she walked away from Cruz.

"Ok that's enough it's almost time for lights out. Everyone just go upstairs." Ward tried to take control of the situation again.

"Whatever." Someone called over their shoulder as they all went upstairs.

0755-Salazar and Rios room.

POV- Salazar, Nadia

"_I'm so tired like always. Damn I shouldn't have been messing around with May. She's not my type at all but it's fun to flirt with shy girls. I wasn't there though when Cruz got in Tysha's face again. Oh well I'll see what's up with girls outside the platoon. I've already seen plenty of them and a lot are hoooott."_ Salazar smiled at her own thoughts.

"What are you all smiley about?" Rios asked.

"Nothing." Salazar said.

"Ass, I can't believe you're hiding things from me now. First you aren't around when I started thinking about choking Cruz out and now you're not gonna tell me what is going on with you. You're not being a good partner?" Tysha smiled as she teased Salazar.

"Partner? What do you mean partner? I've only heard old lesbians talk of their significant others as 'partners'." Salazar rolled on her side to face Rios. "So what is this? Are you expressing your true feelings for me?" Salazar smiled.

Tysha smiled at the game that they had started playing about a year ago. They had always been strictly friends their entire life, but girlfriend after girlfriend and tears after tears and realizing that they always came running to each other every time for comfort seemed to be doing things to their relationship. This however is a discussion both wouldn't dare to bring up.

"Yes I am actually. I wanted to tell you something." Replied Rios.

"Oh?" Salazar said just barely hiding the fact that she got caught off guard and was scared to actually hear what Rios was going to tell her.

"You are my new partner in crime." Rios proudly stated enjoying that she had won that one.

"Of course. I didn't know you had an old one." Salazar smiled nervously.

"No I have three now."

"What? Ok I feel a little disowned and sad that I wasn't the first." Salazar frowned.

"Ha don't be, I didn't start this thing anyway. Kenjo and Kiyashiki want to start a contraband ring. What do you think?" Rios asked eagerly waiting for Salazar's reply.

Salazar waited a little before responding just to make Rios worry that she was going to want to do the right thing and not get involved, which is what she usually did but recently had been doing more of the things Rios wanted her to do. "Sounds like fun." Salazar smiled right before the lights went out. "Great timing."

They both laid down in the dark thinking before they drifted off to sleep.

"_I wonder what Tysha would say if I told her I had these different feelings for her. It probably would cause the end of our friendship anyway. Better just leave it alone. There are plenty of other girls out there anyway." _

"Hey you never told me where you were or what you were doing Nadi." Tysha spoke through the dark and got no reply. "Ok just wait till the lights come back on tomorrow and I have to wake you up. I know you're not sleeping Nadi."

Nadia smiled and went to sleep.

Bwahhaha it took me all day to write this. Hope you guys like it and sorry it's been a very long while.


End file.
